i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Raku Wakaouji/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1= This Ozoni is so full of golden leaves that I can't see the bottom. Akira, don't make that sad face. |3Jan2= Kyosuke, do not panic. Here, I will lend you a hand. |3Jan3= I was just thinking of writing the characters of the last year. Do you want to join me? |3Feb1= The Japanese room has this faint smell of nature, which is why I find it so relaxing. |3Feb2= Hm, maybe I should brew some tea for the producer. |3Mar1= Torahiko says that he's about to go on another journey. Is it really alright to let him go? |3Mar2= Looking at the flowers from the garden is so elegant. I get inspiration for good characters. |3Mar3= I eat Chirashi sushi every year during Hina matsuri. Will you make some for me? |3Mar4= Are you giving me chooclate? I'll gladly accept it. |3Mar5= Producer, here, my return gift. Your chocolate was delicious. |3Apr1= Seiya gave me an enka that he liked. What about you? |3Apr2= I took a nap in the garden and when I woke up I was surrounded by stray cats. |3Apr3= The president hypnotized the rest of ArS and now they believe that we've switched bodies. |3May1= The Ikids wanted to put origamis on my hair. |3May2= Don't worry Hikaru, you can stay until you feel satisfied. Do you want tea? |3May3= I followed Torahiko's suggestion and colored a Koinobori with India ink. It came up pretty good. |3Jun1= When I listen to the sound of the rain in the middle of the night I suddenly feel like doing calligraphy. |3Jun2= Since it's raining should I read some Haiku to go with the mood? |3Jul1 = For leaving Hikaru in Kakitsubata's care, Akira and I are leisurely watching the festival. |3Jul2 = Here, it's fine to enjoy summer, but be careful enough with heatstroke. |3Jul3= The Milky Way looks so beautiful from here. Come closer to me. |3Aug1 = Fishing in summer is a guilty pleasure. |3Aug2 = I got soumen from Akira. How about eating it together with me, Producer? |3Sep1=The moon looks so big tonight. Too bad Hikaru will end up sleeping again. |3Sep2=There, there, Hikaru. The tea won’t run anywhere, so don't be in such a hurry. |3Oct1= Okay, time to taste-test the cak-- Ouch, Shiki, no need to hit my hand. |3Oct2= My job is to make sure that Shiki doesn't get too drunk. |3Oct3= Let's see, I guess I'll go along with Hikaru's Halloween costume this year too. |3Nov1= Hikaru's form is beautiful indeed, but he has poor control. |3Nov2= Drinking tea around the fireplace isn't that bad. |3Dec1= I was about to write too. Maybe Tora will write with me. |3Dec2= Hikaru, it isn't an end-of-year party this year, but a new-year party. |3Dec3= I won't do anything special, even though it's Christmas. Do you want to take a nap together? |3Dec4= You worked really hard this year. I'm glad I met you as well. |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Oct3 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Raku Wakaouji Category:Lines